Dreams of Insanity
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Duo's got a little sister who's nothing but trouble. Now he's on a mission and she's in more trouble. Fun to write, hope you like it. Finally finished!
1. Dreams

This is my first fanfic of any sort, so bear with me. This fanfic is based on a dream I had a while back. BTW, I know that a certian person is not a girl, he was in my dream. tho'. So I hope you enjoy the story, and review if you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Duo, tho'. He's tied up in my basement, shhh, don't tell anyone. :P

* * *

We both crouched next to a tree. I could feel the sketchbook I was holding pressed against my body and hear his breath from beside me. The forest edge stretched far to either side and in front of us was a great plain that stretched forever.

"This doesn't look so good." Heero finally spoke from beside me. He was staring out at the small cottage that was a hundred yards or so from us.

The cottage was small, three or four rooms at most. In front there was a small fire that was sending a thin plume of smoke into the air.

"You don't think she'll help?"

Heero nodded towards the cottage instead of answering. A tall, Asian woman stepped out of the cottage. Her should length hair was pulled into a short ponytail and she carried a baby in her arms.

Heero sighed heavily, "Can't ask her while she has a baby."

I nodded in agreement and we turned to leave. I wasn't paying too close attention, but I saw Heero stiffen and I froze as well. Now I could hear the sound of men working their way towards us.

"Run," Heero hissed. "Go, run, get up a tree!"

My frozen mind didn't register anything past, "Run," and I did. I felt the sketchbook fall out of my numb hands as I ran past the trees and around a corner. In front of me I saw a wooden fence around someone's backyard. I vaulted the fence and lay in the grass.

A vague thought passed through my head that I ought to move closer to the fence. I was just about to move when the two men's voices became clear.

"I saw her run this way. I'm sure of it."

"Well, go look over there, then."

I lay as still as possible in the grass, praying the man in the military uniform would leave. I closed my eyes in fear as he leaned on the fence. _Maybe he won't see me. Please, no, don't see me. _The man glanced around and my heart stopped as his gaze fell on me.

"Hey! She's over here!" The man snapped into a standing position and called over his shoulder. His friend was by his side in seconds.

I rose slowly to my knees, my hands in the air as the second man leveled a small crossbow at me.

"Please, don't. Don't shoot."

The man smirked as he pulled the trigger.

"Heero, help me!"

The arrow bit into my right shoulder and the world faded to black.


	2. Coco please?

Hey, I'm doing more because of requests from stickerfanatic and DreamWeaver02, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I think I have a plot, but if you have any ideas, I would really like to hear them. So please review if you like! BTW I unconciously based Duo on my older brother, so if he's a little out of character, bear with me.

* * *

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, only me!

* * *

I jerked up in bed and glanced around. My bedroom looked no different; clothes on the floor, stuffed animals here and there and the navy-blue walls making the room seem all the darker. I lay back on the pillow, breathing heavily, and then swung my feet off the bed and stood up. The hall was dark and I tripped over the dog, swearing and fell into the bathroom.

I stifled a yelp as the cold water splashed on my face and blinked at my reflection. All I saw was my short brown hair hanging in my pale blue eyes. I stretched and turned to go back to bed. A boy had appeared in the door and was glaring at me, looking ready to chew iron and spit nails.

"How can you be up so early?" He had long brown hair that hung to just past his knees and cobalt blue eyes.

I made a puppy-dog face at him and stuck out my lip, "I had a bad dream. Can I have some coco?"

Duo growled in frustration, "No. Go to bed. You'll wake everyone up and I'll catch it hot."

"Thanks, I'm so glad that my wellbeing is what's foremost in your mind."

Duo smiled sweetly and turned away. I grabbed for a magazine and threw it at him, catching him in the back of the head. Duo spun and I dodged past him and down the hall.

"Get back here! I'm going to destroy you!" Duo chased me down the steps and into the living room

"Destroy me? That sounds nice, eloquent." I ran around the couch and spun to face him.

Duo jumped on the couch and launched himself at me. He collided with me and I screamed loudly. We wrestled on the floor until someone came down the stairs. We both froze and stared at the blonde boy. I squirmed out of the headlock Duo had me and ducked behind the couch before he could see me.

"Duo, what are you doing up at this hour? And who are you telling at?" Quatre stood at the bottom of the stairs with tousled hair.

"She woke me up and then threw a magazine at me!" Duo whined, pointing to me.

"Y'know, for being the 'God of Death' you sure are a weenie." I put my hands on my hips as I spoke.

I don't really remember him moving, just hitting the ground and Duo trying to strangle me. I thrashed around, screaming, until Quatre pulled him off me.

"If you're going to kill her, take it outside."

I lay on the floor for a minute and then sat up and faced them. "Since we're down here, can I have some coco? Please?"

Duo threw a pillow at me so hard it snapped my neck back and I hit the ground.

"I'll make you some. Want any, Duo?" Quatre smiled down at me.

Duo burst into tears and sat on the floor while Quatre and I went into the kitchen. We could hear him sobbing, "Why me?" and exchanged horrified looks. After ten minutes Quatre handed me a steaming cup of coco. I took it and blew on it for a minute, and as I was lifting it up to take a drink, someone yanked it out of my hands.

Duo laughed at the look on my face, took a drink and handed the cup back, "I am going to bed. I hate you both, by the way.

"I love you to, brother dearest." I called after his retreating back. He turned and shot me a very dirty look. I laughed and finished the coco before I followed him upstairs to bed.


	3. Cave in

Yay! Third chapter! And I wasn't going to go past 1, but this is really fun. I like having Duo as an older brother so...anyway. I'm not going to do the "review or I won't write" (obviously) but it is nice to get them. winkwinkcoughcough Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters in this story apart from mwah

* * *

I screamed loudly when the cold marbles hit me. My eyes snapped open as I rolled around, trying to escape the small, cold balls. Duo stood over me, laughing while he held an empty bucket.

"Cold marbles. And you can't escape 'em 'cause they roll with you."

I jumped up and tackled him, wrapping my hands around his throat. It was Trowa that stopped me from killing Duo, curse him.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! Lemme go!" I thrashed against Trowa's grip as he held my arms behind my back and kicked out at Duo who was sitting on the floor. I could see the wind my kick was generating move his hair. "Leggo!"

A pillow flew from the door and nailed me in the face. I looked up and waved awkwardly to Heero. "Quatre says we need to meet downstairs. I advise locking her in her room."

"_WHAT_!" I squirmed while Duo locked the door of my room. "You can't do that! This is my house to!"

They ignored me and Trowa threw me down on the bed and ducked out before I could get up. "This is not cool!" I pounded on the door and stomped back to my bed. When this produced no reaction, I turned on my music and put it on full blast. _This should make it easy for them to talk_, I thought spitefully. _Jerks, locking me in my own room like this. _The floor creaked every time I stepped within the square foot center of my room. I stomped down particularly hard and my foot went through. I stared at the hole in my floor for a minute and then screamed when the floor around it caved in as well.

"What did you do?" Duo jumped up as I crashed through the coffee table in the middle of our living room.

"Ow, the floor fell in." I stared up at the sizable hole in the ceiling. "That's a really big hole."

"A really expensive hole." Duo growled as he threw himself onto the couch.

"You never really seem to mind if it's expensive when you're out with Hilde." I shot back. "And besides, like you can't get some money off those 'Doctors' that are always giving you jobs."

Duo leaned back with his head over the back of the couch, "Why don't you go play with your little friends?"

"All my friends are on vacation. Their families are willing to have fun." I stuck my tongue out at Duo and then brightened as an idea struck me. "I'll go to the circus. Can I, please?"

Duo jumped up, "Yes, that's perfect. You can stay with Catherine during our mission. Maybe she'll take you forever."

I glared at him. "Thank you for letting me go and I hate you with an unrivaled passion."

Duo smiled, grabbed my head, and kissed the top of my head. I screamed and ran for the stairs as the door opened and two women stepped through. I ran up the stairs, screaming, "I have Duo cooties! Help me!"

Duo ran to the base of the stairs and yelled after me, "You're related to me! You have my 'cooties' genetically."

This made me scream louder and sprinted into my room, making for the bed. I ran through the door and headed straight across. I stepped in hole on the floor and fell through. I caught the edge as I went through and hung there, swinging slightly. The floor in front of me buckled slightly and I yelped. "Don't come underneath me, the floor's about to give."

Duo's voice spoke up from under me, "Then let go. If the floor breaks anymore your stuff'll fall through."

"Gee, thanks, Duo. Thanks a lot." I glanced over my shoulder to see them all staring at me. The floor buckled some more and I bounced slightly, making the floor groan. The drop was only five or six feet but I still felt it in my legs and feet. I straightened and bowed as the two women clapped.

"Hiya, Hilde. Hi, Sally. What're you guys doing here?"

"Visiting," Sally voice was too casual and I knew she was lying. "What happened to the ceiling?"

"A herd of elephants went through. It was cool; they fell through the ceiling and then ran through the kitchen." I nodded and Sally laughed.

"Speaking of elephants, you're leaving." Duo pushed me towards the stairs.

"I'm going. Don't push." Duo ignored me, (imagine that) and shoved me up the stairs. It only took me a few minutes to pack and I could hear them making small talk through the hole in my floor.

"You can talk about the job you got, I mean, who'm I gonna tell?" I leaned through the hole and saw them exchange glances. "Fine. You just fall behind schedule because you're afraid of what I might say."

I finished packing and ran downstairs. Duo handed me some money and grabbed my jacket as I walked for the door. "Be careful," He looked like it hurt him to say that. "Don't waste the money." That one didn't hurt him.

"Yes, Mother. I will. Let me guess what's next, don't talk to strangers?" I made a face, "I know what I'm doing, you shove me from one person to the next enough."

"Good-bye, Arashi." Hilde waved as I walked out the door and I held up my hand to show I'd heard her.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was a really slow chapter. Ah well, I'm going to try to bring the dream back into importance, but it'll take a while. Something will happen in the next chapter, tho' And I plan on posting the next chapter really soon. 


	4. Planes and Circus

I got another review! Yay! Thanks Sutoomu! Ok, so I promised something would happen. Well, it did, sorta. It wasn't what I was talking about earlier, but...That'll happen in the next chapter. Ok, I'm babbling. :p please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Only me. I will, one day.../Neither do I own Magic Carpet Ride**

* * *

The transports are always so crowded. Last year I got elbowed in the face, shoved to the ground and someone stepped on my head. Lots of people. Anyway, I got my ticket and sat on a bench, since my flight wouldn't be leaving for another half hour. Oh the boredom! Thing is, you get all sorts of people here, thugs, business people, others. Thugs can be the worst, they won't leave you alone.

"What's little kid like you doin' all alone out here?" The man had yellow teeth and smelled like beer.

"There are lots of people, I'm not alone. Go away."

"She got some lip."

Yawn. Same ol' same ol'. I started to hum along with the radio, pointedly ignoring the men. Steppenwolf's Magic Carpet Ride was playing and I started singing quietly along with it.

_Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay  
Before the thing could answer me  
Well, someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found  
_

The man's fist snapped my head back so hard I felt my neck pop and I yelped loudly. I lifted my head back over, blood dripping from my nose an d ducked as he swung a second time.

_Well, you don't know what we can find_

I kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell back, hitting his head on the floor. I jumped up as the speaker called out my flight's number.

_Why don't you come with me little girl  
_

I leaned over the thug. "Sorry, Ladies, I got to go." I smiled at his snarling face and jumped aside as he took another swing. I turned and ran for the terminal. See, the police force isn't the greatest there. Actually, rocks would probably care more what happened.

_On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see_

"Why don't you tell your dreams to me, fantasy will set you free." I skipped through the terminal and onto the shuttle that would take me to Earth for a few weeks. The shuttles' have pretty tight security, so I knew I'd be ok from the thugs. I leaned back in my seat and watched the building start to move as we took off. I sighed heavily and grabbed the headphones from next to me. The mind numbing, bleeding-ear-inducing noise actually helped. Duo tends to push me to some else like this when he gets his "jobs" from those psycho doctors. It's Ok, I mean I get to see the world and all, but I think I'd be cooler to go on one of the missions, even if Duo does compare them to Hell. Course, he compared most things to hell. I don't remember where in all of my self-pity I fell asleep, but I was jerked away several hours later by the shuttle touching down.

"Wasgoinon? I mumbled indistinctly as I sat up.

"We've just landed, Dear." The woman next to me was slightly pudgy with a kind face. I nodded to her and rubbed my face as the shuttle slowed down.

"Please depart in an orderly fashion." The voice on the loudspeaker was horribly grating after just having woken up and I stood with a groan.

There's always a queue to get out the door and it's usually easier to just stay in your seat until the line thins. The woman next to me must have been on the shuttle before because she did the same thing and just waited until the line thinned enough that we could get out.

"Arashi!" A pretty woman with brown hair the curled around her shoulders was waving to me. "C'mon, we've got a performance and I can't be late."

I grabbed my bags and ran to her. "Sorry, Catherine, I didn't think you'd be waiting for me. I was just gonna catch a ride in town."

"Trowa called. I knew you'd be here." Catherine took my bags and carried them to the car. "Get in, we're in a hurry."

Catherine's driving scares me. I mean, if you ever get in a car with her when she's in a hurry, you really can believe she's related to Trowa. Shudder A truly terrifying experience.

"You want to take Trowa's spot in the knife throwing part?" Catherine asked as we went around a rather sharp corner. I bit back a swear as I hit the door. "Some seatbelts you have. Sure, why not."

Catherine smiled at me and pulled the car to a stop at the circus. "Get changed. Same as last time."

I nodded and got out of the car gladly. Last time I came, Catherine _made_ me take Trowa's place. I had to wear a suit like Trowa's, except less terrifying. It was blue and purple. It was a lot of fun to be in the circus, once I was sure that Catherine wouldn't kill me.

"Arashi, we're in a hurry. Change fast, I've got to put some makeup on you and do your hair."

"_MAKEUP_!" I wailed loudly as I stomped into the dressing tent. There are a few things in life that scare me. Duo cooties, Trowa's mask, Heero's "Glare of Death", Wufei's inability to smile, Quatre's never wearing casual clothes (That can't be healthy), and makeup. I have thought long and hard on all of these and they rank the top six.

Catherine painted a smiling clown face on me and did my hair so it was pinned to the back of my head. There really isn't a lot you can do to my hair, too short.

The ringmaster stuck his head through, saw me and narrowed his eyes. "Trowa isn't back yet?"

Catherine shook her head and finished the makeup. The ringmaster sighed. "You're on in five minutes. Use the girl if you want."

"Bright little ray of sunshine, him." Catherine stepped back to get a good look at me as I spoke. She grunted concomitantly and nodded. "Alright, we're good to go. Come on, we should be in the tent."

I followed Catherine as she stepped out of the tent and walked to the main one. She pulled a knife from thin air and started tossing it around. I watched with interest until I heard the ringmaster introduce us.

* * *

I don't know if it's just me, but Trowa's mask really does scare me. 


	5. When Cats Attack

Thanks again for the review Sutoomu! A plate of cookies for you. Ok, so in this chapter I'm starting to head back to the dream and the thing I was supposed to do in the last chapter happens here. Please review if you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and Duo escaped last night /sniffle/**

* * *

Have you ever stood against a wall and had someone throw a very sharp object at you? Probably not. It's not a comfortable position to be in. And every one in that room would think it amazing if you got stuck right there. Not that I don't trust Catherine, it's just that while I was tied to the board I kept thinking of all the pranks I'd pulled on her. (Living with Duo Not a good influence.) Thankfully, Catherine is a very forgiving person and I lived through it; though I do think my hair is shorter near my neck…_gulp_

"Thanks, Arashi." Catherine smiled down at me as we stepped out of the tent to see the sun setting. "People seem to like that part of the show a lot and I'd hate to have not done it."

I waved my hand. "No problem. 'Sides, you know everyone likes it because there's always the chance you might nail me." I saw Catherine's eyebrows raise and I realized what it sounded like I was saying. "I meant in their eyes there's a chance."

Catherine nodded. "Sure that's what you meant." We paused in the shadow of one of the tents and Catherine turned to me. "You've got some free time, so you can look around. Remember, just stay out of trouble."

I nodded and watched her leave. Stay out of trouble, ha! The funny thing is; I try to stay out of trouble, it's just it doesn't usually work. At all. For example: When Duo sent me here when I was seven, I think, I crashed one of the trucks into the main tent. The ringmaster was so mad his face matched his jacket. I mean, no one was in the tent so nobody got hurt. They just had to postpone the next performance to reset the tent, buy a new truck and Catherine had to hide me in a friend's house for a few days. I don't actually think the ringmaster ever forgave me for that…Anyway, like I said, trouble follows me.

Do you like cats? I don't. Tigers and lions I can take, but…Anyway, I actually meant the big, tiger/lion cats. 'Cause they've got them at the circus and I like to go look at them. Apparently the tigers don't like to be goggled at. Let me explain. I went to go look at them and was sitting next to the cage and poking grass through the bottom. Out of nowhere this massive, white claw shot out and caught my face, not much, but still. I yelled and fell backwards as a second one shot out. That second one missed me, but I didn't notice at the time because my face felt like it was on fire and bleeding all over me. No one was around to see, so I rolled farther away from the cage and stood up, holding my hand over my bleeding face. You see, she tells me to stay out of trouble; I try and have my face ripped off.

Actually, now I think about it, her reaction was kind of funny. Not at the time, of course, but now. I ducked under her tent flap to see that half the performers were in there and all of them were staring at me. I stared back for a few minutes and then turned and left the tent. It took Catherine maybe five minutes to react.

"ARASHI!" I saw the tent shake when she yelled. I also felt my legs go wobbly so I sat down. Catherine came pelting out of the tent, tripped over me and sent us both sprawling. "Arashi! What did you do now?"

Oh great. I am bleeding all over her (She had grabbed my arms when she sat up) and she figures it's my fault. She still thinks the whole thing was my fault.

Right, so, I told her what happened and she shook her head and pulled me to my feet. It took quite a bit of pulling; my legs wouldn't work from blood loss. She finally got me up and helped me back into the tent where everyone gathered round and started asking what had happened. Very loudly. Catherine answered as she put something on my face that made the stinging worse, but stopped the bleeding. I lay back and Catherine bandaged my face up.

"Well, Arashi, way to go." Catherine put her hands on her hips and glared down at me. "Every visit, you've go to do something drastic."

"I told you I didn't do _ANYTHING._" Oh yeah, that always works. Catherine shook her head and pulled me off her cot. "You should go sleep. You need to change the bandages later."

I stuck my tongue out at her back and flounced out of the tent. Yes, I flounced. The circus just made me mad right then, so I left. I went into town and wandered around; ignoring the fact that almost everyone was staring at me. The clothes stores didn't interest me; neither did the shoe stores, the bookstore owner would get mad at me if I went in. That left…absolutely nothing of interest. I growled and slumped on a bench by a fountain. The spray quickly soaked the back of my neck, but I refused to move. Wee, boredom. It suddenly occurred to me that I had heard Hilde ask Duo to check the weather for a colony. The one they were going to, perhaps? What had been the name? Colony L5. Yeah, that was one of the outer colonies, which would make sense. I jumped up and ran for the shuttle terminal. I could probably make it if I hurried, and I had some money in my pocket, so I didn't need to worry. Much.

The ticket sellers at terminals never find it odd to see a young, teenage girl with no bags ask for a ticket to an outer colony. Thank goodness. I'd have had to make up a story and I needed time to think of one. I knew they'd ask when I wanted to come back and now I had time to think of a good, convincing one.

The shuttle was spotless, as they all are and I was guided to my seat by a pretty blonde stewardess. I don't know what was wrong with me, but it made me mad to have her guide me. It felt like she thought I couldn't find my own seat. I sat down and forced a smile at the woman when she told me to let her know if I needed anything. I settled back and avoided eye contact. To be truthful, I felt _really_ guilty running away from Catherine. The shuttle took off with a roaring sound and a thought suddenly struck me. Would Catherine miss next time I had to take Trowa's place?


	6. L5

YAY! I have all the chapters typed up, I did it over the weekend and my grandpa's. I just need to finish checking them and I can post it. There's a little more of Duo being the older brother here then in the last ones, and it's not as...goofy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Gundam Wing, but one day will. (That rhymed)**

* * *

Colony L5 is the "pit of despair". It's where you go if you're looking for cheap alcohol, drugs, so on and not a person there has any decency. Actually, the only good thing about this trip that I could think of was that if I didn't find Duo and the others I'd at least have an interesting time. Hopefully. Like I said, L5 isn't a great place but thankfully I had nothing of any value on me and was left more or less alone. 'Til I made it off the shuttle. Four guys tried to get me to "come with" them, but I'm a good girl and listen when Duo tells me to stay away from strangers. Good little girl, that's me. Anyway, I ended up standing at an intersection with no idea where I was going.

"Let me see…" I paused and glanced around, taking in the fact that quite a few people were watching me. "Hilde asked for L5, but what section?" I cursed, she _hadn't_ asked for one. They hadn't said what hotel or safe house they were staying at either.

"What's a girl your age doing around here?" I didn't even look up to register who had spoken.

"Not interested." I looked south down the street, I had to start somewhere. Should I go south or north? "Get lost."

The man nailed me in the face, right on the bandages and reopened the wounds. I stumbled and ducked to avoid his left fist but got caught by the right one swinging up and catching me in the stomach. I fell this time and sat on the ground, staring up at the man. He was young with short brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He squatted next to me and opened his mouth but I wasn't really interested in hearing what he had to say. I reacted without thinking and shoved my hand into his chest; the heel of my hand hitting his solar plexus (that spot where your ribs meet. It's so painful and it knocks the wind out of you.). He gasped and sat back so we were staring at each other.

"Bye." I jumped up and ran. South it was. Behind me I heard the man shout a complaint of some sort but I ignored him and don't know what he said. People started to stare at me, not surprising considering the blood running down my face.

I ran for ten minutes before stopping to catch my breath. I was next to an alley with a low wall that overlooked a lower alley. I gasped and stared down at the small group moving down the alley. A small group consisting of five boys and two women. Three of the boys had varying shades of brown hair, one with black hair, and one with blonde. There was a black-haired woman, and a woman with brown hair. Hmmm, who could they be? I did a little dance of victory, who'd guess I'd actually find them?

I leaned over the wall and was about to shout down to them but bit my lip and drew back. Duo did not like when I disobeyed him. Which, come to think of it, I do often enough. I rubbed my cheek absently and thought carefully. The stairs at the end of the alley ought to bring them level with me. I could sit there and then pretend I was here with Catherine…Crud, that wouldn't work, Trowa could just call Catherine.

"-wonder what she did this time." Duo's voice floated up to me. "You know she always causes trouble."

I felt anger bubble up in me and I ran to the wall again. I very nearly shouted out this time but the speed that I'd run at the wall carried me over. I've trained myself not to scream unless I'm at home so I fell silent, even though every cell was screaming for me to do the same.

"What the-" Duo has a very dirty mouth when he's surprised. I jumped up and was going to run for it but Heero pulled a gun on me. I stared down the barrel of the gun and noticed that Heero didn't actually seem surprised to see me. He lowered his gun and hunched my shoulders, looking around.

"Hey, Guys." To my credit I managed a weak smile. "How's it goin'?"

"YOU!" I yelped as Duo grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled. "What are you doing out here?"

I looked up at him and tried to keep my balance. Duo pulled my hair sharply and bent farther over backwards.

"Ow! I-oh! I ran away from the circus. Let go!" I tried to pull away but ended up getting my hair pulled. "Duo, let go! You're gonna make me bald!"

I could see Duo's face go red. And it wasn't embarrassment. "Why did you run?"

I shifted slightly. "'Cause Catherine's a Nazi. Those stupid cats attacked me and Catherine thinks it's all _my_ fault!"

"Is that what happened to your face?" Quatre bent to examine my face as Duo let go of my hair. "This is pretty bad."

"The tigers attacked you?" Trowa's eyebrows twitched. "What did Catherine do?"

I sulked for a minute. "She blamed it on me. She's probably checking them for rabies."

Quatre wiped some of the blood off my face. "You need this looked after. And a bruise is coming up."

"From what?" Duo's eyes narrowed. "You pick a fight?"

I shuffled my feet. "Not really. This guy tried to, uh…Anyway, he punched me when I told him to get lost and I hit him back and ran for it. That's how the cuts on my face reopened."

Duo started laughing as Hilde sat me down and she and Sally began applying a liquid to my face. It stung and I flinched as Hilde began putting a bandage over the cuts.

"What should we do with her?" Wufei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, Duo still laughing in the background.

"Send her back." Heero glanced down the street. "We don't have time to baby-sit her."

I jumped up and faced him. "Shut up! You haven't had to baby-sit me one day in your life!"

The ringing of a phone made me jump and look around. Trowa pulled a phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. I winced as I heard Catherine's voice explode out of the phone. "She's gone!" Duo shot me a very angry look. Her voice lowered and we couldn't hear what they said.

"Sit down, Arashi; you'll only get yourself hurt." Hilda motioned at the ground next to her. I sighed heavily and flopped down.

"She's here, Catherine." Catherine seemed to have finally calmed down enough for Trowa to talk. "I don't know how, but she found us."

I lay my head on my knees and listened to Trowa talk. "Yes, she's here. I don't know how."

"That's a good question." Sally turned to me. "How _did_ you get here?"

I didn't look up and spoke to my knees instead. "I left the circus, went into town and after a while I remembered Hilde asking Duo to check a colony's weather. I decided I'd come see if this was where it was."

"How'd you buy the ticket?" Duo had finally stopped laughing. "I only gave you enough for the ride to Earth."

"I had some cash in my pocket that I forgot about until then."

Trowa closed the phone and turned to me. "You nearly gave Catherine a heart attack." You don't see Trowa show emotion much, but if you look close enough you can see it in his eyes and he looked _MAD_. "You shouldn't have left."

Duo growled and punched me in the face. He hit the side without the bandages and I stumbled away, staring in surprise at him.

"Duo!" Hilde jumped up, "What was that for?"

"You should have stayed, you idiot! Do you know what could have happened here!" Duo was glaring at me and his fists were clenched.

I stared at the ground and felt tears welling up. I would have two bruises, my face might start bleeding and Duo had hit me. Hilde put her hand on my shoulder as I took a shuddering breath.

"You're such a jerk!" I glared up at him and knew I looked like a five year old throwing a tantrum. "You treat me like I'm a little, irresponsible toddler!"

"After what you did today, that's a surprise?"

I punched Duo. Now he'll have a bruise to match mine. Heero stepped between us and grabbed my fist when I made the next shot for Duo's head.

"Enough. You can have your little spat later."

Hilde led me up the stairs while Quatre tried to get Duo to calm down.


	7. Classic Bad Guys

Okay, part two of the prewritten. More of Duo's sibling side showing and the blonde man's back. This one's kind of short but I liked it. I also realized that Arashi screams and sighs alot. Review please!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing! A gun cocks from the side Or not...hehe**

* * *

The hotel where the group was staying was only a few blocks away. Hilde led me upstairs and into the room she and Sally were sharing.

"You know you shouldn't have left." Sally went to the fridge and dug in it for a minute. She turned around held a soda bottle out to me. "But Duo was just worried that something could have happened."

I nodded. I knew she was right but it didn't change the fact that he'd hit me. Or that I wanted to be mad.

"I'm going to go check on them downstairs." I saw Hilde give Sally a covert, significant look.

"And I need to talk to Wufei about the job." Sally smiled at me. "Do you need anything before I go?"

I shook my head and both women left. I sighed heavily and lay back on the pillow, refusing to cry.

A knock on the door brought me out of a stupor. "Who is it?"

The door swung open and Duo stood kind of guiltily at the door. "I'm coming in."

I glared at him and rolled over, pointedly ignoring him as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Look, Arashi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you, I was just worried."

Silence on my part. It did help that he apologized but I did want to tell him. And I don't see how punching me showed that he was worried…

"Hey, Ara, don't smile." I could hear a bit of laughter in his voice as I fought not to smile. "I said don't smile, it's against the law."

I gave up and rolled over. I knew I was smiling and it irritated me. "You jerk." I aimed for his head and missed. On purpose, of course. "You just can't let me be angry, can you?"

"Nope." Duo smiled evilly and I rolled into a protective ball as he started tickling me.

"Stop! No! Ah, that tickles!"

Whether I was mad at him or not, it didn't seem able to last long. We're the only blood family each other has, so it's different then the Preventers and the circus and all them. It means Duo and I don't like to be mad at each other.

"We've still got our mission, so you're going to have to stay here." Duo finally stopped tickling me and stepped to the door. "Don't leave the room; we'll be back pretty soon."

"Oh, suuure." I said, sitting up and sitting cross-legged. "That's what you said last time and you took three days."

Duo smiled and left the room. I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I forgot; don't open the door for anyone. If someone knocks, check who it is and if you don't know them, don't let them in."

I stuck my hand in the air to show I'd heard and started to search for the remote. I heard the door close and I sighed.

"Where could they have put it?" I dug through the draws beside the bed. I found all the normal stuff, a bible, a phonebook, some old gum, but no remote. It turned out it was on top of the TV.

Three hours later I was upside down on the bed and had my head hanging over the edge. I was absently watching the movie that was on when someone knocked. I glanced around and rolled carefully off the bed.

My eyes widened when I glanced through the door and saw the man with a gun in his hand. It was the man with blonde hair. I pulled back and ran silently to the TV to turn it off as the man began to pound on the door.

"No, no. Come on." I glanced around and squirmed under the bed.

The door exploded in and I pulled back. I could see the man's shiny black boots as he stepped into the room and heard his voice. "Come out, come out." He called into the now silent room. "I just want to talk."

I kept silent, praying he wouldn't find me. That he wouldn't see me.

"I know you're in here, Girl. The one that bruised my chest." He stopped next to the bed and my breath caught in my chest.

_Help me!_ My brain was screaming to move, but I held still. It occurred to me that I might be able to make it to the door if I burst out suddenly enough.

"So there you are." His blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of my face. I gasped and drew back but he reached forward and grabbed my wrist. I fought against him, trying to bite his wrist. He ignored me and pulled me out with little trouble.

"I knew you looked familiar. You're the American's sister." Not a question. "Well, my little friend, you're coming with me."

I fought against him as he walked to the bedside table and wrote a quick note. He ignored my further attempts at biting him and pulled me through the door. Something clicked in my brain and I started screaming.

"Be quiet, no one's going to come. Hey, I said be quiet!" The man slapped me. On my bruise from Duo.

"Ouch! You jerk! Leggo! Help, someone!" I kicked him in the shin and bit his arm. He loosened his grip a little and I jerked my arm out and ran down the hall.

"Come back here! You'll get yourself hurt!" I heard the man chase me as I ran down the stairs. "Girl, come back!"

I tripped on the bottom step and felt the carpet scrape against my face. I scrambled up and ran for the door, holding the rug-burn on my cheek.

"Oh, come _ON_!" I skidded to a stop outside and stared at the men gathered around. I turned and tried to dart down a side alley.

"No, you don't." A man with dirty-blonde hair that closely resembled Mr. Creepy inside had grabbed my arm. "You're to come with us."

I glared at him and screamed loudly. "Help me! Let go! Leave me alone!"

"Jon, why is she still conscious?" The man turned to the blonde one as he stepped out.

"I was hoping she'd come quietly." Jon shook his head.

"If she's related to the American there's no way she'd be quiet at all."

"And proud of it!" I stood straight and held my head high. "You just try to keep me quiet."

Jon smiled slightly and hit me in the neck. I grunted and watched the ground spin up towards me.

* * *

A/N - I said I'd bring the dream back, and I did. Can anyone see where? 


	8. More Bruises

Wow, another short one. I'm not so sure about this one, just kinda came to me. Woohoo for kicks in the face! So, if anyone hascritisim I'm willing to listen. R&R please!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It hurts and I will find a way!**

* * *

"I think she's coming round." Jon's voice floated through a thick fog that enveloped my brain. "I was beginning to think I'd broken her neck."

There was laughter from Jon's brother. "Wouldn't that have figured? You kill the bartering chip."

"I'm not a THING." I groaned and sat up. "And I'm right here, so you shouldn't be talking about me."

"What do you think, Mike?" Jon was sitting at a table with his feet on top. "You still doubt what I say?"

Mike shook his dirty-blonde head. "No, I think you were right. She's definitely related to him, they're both so arrogant."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, but I've got to go." My legs wobbled as I tried to take a step forward.

The two men laughed and turned back to the table. A game of cards was spread out and a pile of money sat in the middle.

"Do as you wish, but if you leave your brother will die."

I stopped and knew at once it was a mistake. "Is that so?"

"Without you here we have no way to make him stop and talk. He may even think you dead, that might make him act rash."

I snorted, "He's always rash. You're stupid though. Let me go or you will be killed."

The men laughed, " Ooo, drama. But I don't think so." Mike stepped forward to block the door.

"He's right. We can't let you go just now." Jon punched me in the jaw, adding to the bruises. I stumbled and he punched me in the stomach.

It went on for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. I finally sat in a corner and lay my head gently on my knees, waiting. According to these men, Duo and the others would be here before long. Shouts and the sound of guns echoed down the halls. I looked up, squinting to see between my swollen lids. Jon and Mike stood up and faced the door.

"Finally. They took their sweet time coming." Mike loaded his gun and watched the door. I stood up shakily behind them and watched as well.

It took only minutes for my right eye to swell completely shut and for the sounds of the guns to reach our hall. I could hear swearing and other yells as well.

"Hmm, those guards shouldn't be that much of a challenge to them should they?" Jon sounded like he was commenting on the weather.

The door fell to with a bang to show Wufei with his leg cocked. I smiled slightly and flinched.

"Arashi!" Wufei blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Watch out! They have guns!" I couldn't see Mike's because he was on my left but I knew Jon was leveling a gun at Wufei. The first shot missed and Wufei ducked back into the hall. I felt my knees give out from under me and I hit the ground.

"You're wasting your time." I lay my head against the wall. "They're not stupid enough to come in here."

Jon turned around and grabbed the back of my shirt. I felt the gun put to my head and I sighed.

"We've got the American's sister in here! Come in here and she'll live."

"You don't even know for sure that I _am_ related to him." I didn't fight back.

Jon raised his eyebrows and Mike laughed. "You all but told us you were. Wait, you _did_ tell us you are."

"Maybe I lied." I yawned wildly. It must have been nearly midnight, if not later, and I hadn't slept. "For all you know my name is Carroll Harrison." It then occurred to me that Wufei had said my name.

Something made me look up and Duo was standing there holding a pistol. He was aiming at Jon.

"Let her go." I ducked, ripping my shirt and covered my head. There were several shots and the men fell over.

I stayed on the ground until someone touched my shoulder. "Arashi, are OK?" I looked up to see Duo next to me.

"Where are they?" I scrambled up and glanced around. Jon and Mike lay a few feet away, bleeding from bullet wounds in their legs and, in Jon's case, one in the arm. I walked right up to Jon and kicked him in the ribs. He grunted and Duo had to pull me away to keep me from kicking him more.

"Relax, Arashi! What are you doing?"

"He's the one that beat me up! I feel completely justified in killing him."

Duo grabbed my chin and I yelped; he'd grabbed a bruise. He examined my face and turned to Jon. I couldn't figure out what he was doing at first and then he drew his foot back and kicked Jon in the face.


	9. Every Tale Has Its End

The last chapter. It's just sort of wrapping things up. I can't believe I finished, it's kind of sad...(sorry for the repeated post.:P)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have finally devised a plot to take Gundam Wing, but, for the moment, I do not own it.**

* * *

"Gee, it must run in the family." Quatre leaned over Hilde's shoulder as she put a pack of ice on my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I flinched away from the ice.

"Getting your face beaten in, it must run in the family." Wufei glanced over at Duo. He was lying on his bed, watching the TV. Personally, I think his wounds were nowhere as bad as mine. He had a split lip, and his nose was bleeding earlier and now there was a nice bruise from where I punched him.

"He used to get beaten a lot worse." Wufei turned to watch the TV. There was a news report about some terrorists. I watched uninterestedly until it showed their faces and I sat bolt upright. "No way! That's Jon and Mike."

"Who?" Duo glance over at me and even Heero looked up from his laptop.

"Jon's the one on the right and Mike's on the left. The guys from earlier."

"How do you know their names?" Trowa looked up from where he was reading a book on the couch.

"I don't think they planned on keeping me alive so they weren't very guarded."

"The suspects have now been apprehended by an anonymous source. While being led to the shuttle that will take them to Earth for their sentencing, one had this to say." The TV change to a view of the two men being led by a group of policemen. Jon looked really bad, he wasn't bleeding anymore but he had a huge bruise on his face and I'm willing to bet it hurt to breath from my kick. Mike glared at the camera and spat.

"You little American witch, if you're watching this, would you like to know just how you were to die?" I leaned forward and took the ice off my face so I could see easier. "We were going to keep you alive until your dear brother showed and then we were going to shoot you. Right in front of your brother, then he'd know what we went through." I glanced at Duo and was relieved to see that he looked as confused as I felt. "You should have died!" Mike threw himself at the camera. "And know that one day you will!"

I blinked in surprise and turned to see everyone staring at me. I smiled and put the ice back on my face. "My claim on my life. It's kind of creepy."

Duo laughed and turned back to the TV, flipping it to some movie. Hilde pushed me on the other bed and told me to rest.

I did so and was staring at the ceiling when Trowa's phone rang. I looked over and watched while he flipped it open.

"Hello, Catherine."

I swallowed and watched as Trowa nodded. "Yes, she still here. She's bleeding all over."

I sat up and stared at him. Catherine was probably checking that I was alive so she could do terrible things to me.

"Catherine? Are you alright?" Trowa suddenly took the phone from his ear and held it away. "I think she's crying."

I flopped back and gasped as I hit a bruise. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Trowa nodded. So much for breaking it to me lightly. "She thinks it's her fault you're bleeding. No, it's not, Catherine."

I stared at the ceiling while Trowa told Catherine what had happened. It occurred to me he was being unusually talkative.

"Hey, Trowa, can you tell her I'm sorry I ran away?"

Trowa nodded but didn't pause as he spoke. After a minute there was silence and then Catherine's voice yelled from the phone, "I love you all!" and Trowa hung up.

"Soo, she's not mad at me?"

Trowa shook his head, "Not too mad."

I heaved a sigh of relief and fell back against the pillows. I was asleep in seconds. On the floor beside the bed a piece of paper got caught in a gust of wind and flew under the bed. In an untidy scribble it said: We've go the girl. Her life for the loud one's.


End file.
